the Drunken Escapades of Sirius Black
by passionate4pensagain
Summary: A short drabble about how when Sirius gets drunk, people suffer. Review?


Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup. James Potter was the hero of the hour. He had caught the Snitch two minutes into the game and defeated Slytherin 170-10.

Naturally, celebrations, were taking place. Sirius and one of the willing Ravenclaw boys had bought the food. James took it upon himself to accommodate about the equivalent of a keg of all different alcohol. After all, he had won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor. Why shouldn't he have a little drink?

Of course, the little drink turned into 10 little drinks and 20 and then by 30 little drinks he was walking around yelling

"King! Me! Qui-qui-qui-qui-DITCH! Quidditch and me! Good!"

Lily Evans naturally was taking part in the celebrations like a loyal Gryffindor girl. But it was not her style to get drunk and stagger around like her enemy Potter was doing.

"Come on Lils, have a bit of fun! I got you a firewhiskey!!" yelled her friend Evie, handing her a smoking glass, and walking away before she could refuse it.

Not seeing anywhere where she could put the cup down, she decided that just one drink was alright. She downed it in one go, not wanting to taste it for a prolonged amount of time. It was not the most pleasant taste to her.

All Lilly's friends were already smashed to the point of passing out on the floor, so she was alone. The raging music had attracted a small mock-mosh-pit of jumping bodies. Not seeing anything better to do, Lily joined them, swaying her body to the music.

She didn't know how long she had been dancing, but nearly everyone was passing out, and the sky was already looking somewhat lighter, showing sunrise was not far away. The night had finished. But the party had not.

"Did you know you look shhhakk… shoks… shexy when you're purple?" said a voice in her ear. The breath of the person stunk of a ridiculous amount of firewhiskey.

Lily spun round, happy she wasn't drunk, or the movement would have hurt her head.

Sirius Black stood in front of her, in all his drunken glory. Of course, she found him utterly disgusting.

"What do you want Black?" she demanded, glaring with a steely eye.

"Baby! Don't be so loud! And stop-stop-stop SWAYING! Stand- st-st-st-st-ill!" he groaned, grabbing her shoulders, which were not moving at all.

"GET OFF ME BLACK! God, you do know you're drunk off your ass, right?" she said, stepping away from him slightly.

"Bullshit! I'm as sober as a………………….. dictionary" he slurred.

Lily scoffed and replied cleverly

"Alright then. Say this, quickly. She sat upon a slitted sheet; upon a slitted sheet she sat"

"She sat upon a slitted sheet; upon a slitted sheet she sat" Sirius answered without hesitation and without slurring or screwing it up it all.

"Shit. Well, you're still drunk!" Lily replied and tried to walk away.

He followed her and said

"Look, Lilsy Lils, give me your number. I want to call you on the fellytone!" he said, smiling idiotically.

"Ugh. You're disgusting. Leave me alone!" Lily said.

Sirius grabbed her arm and spun her around, kissing her, but not doing it very well. His mouth tasted disgustingly likes stale beer (of course he would try the Muggle alcohol) and he was almost missing her mouth in his beer-fuelled state.

Lily pulled away quickly, slapped him, hard, across the face, and spat

"NEVER touch me again, Black!" and punched him in the face as powerfully as she could, for good measure. He reeled backwards, blood exploding from his nose, and trickling out of his mouth.

Lily sighed deeply as she walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room. She needed some peace and quiet.

The grounds were glistening wet, and it was raining slightly. She sat down by the Black Lake, and pondered whether she should go back inside and try to sleep off how much of a headache she had from the pounding music. Also, her hand was hurting from when she punched Sirius.

She sat for about an hour, until the sun came up fully, and enveloped the castle in its morning shine. The windows showing the Gryffindor common room looked mysteriously calm. Perhaps everyone was unconscious.

Lily got up quietly, and walked up to the castle silently. Not wanting to face the filth that was sure to greet her in the common room, she headed straight to the Great Hall, to find an extremely serene, quiet, clean hall.

Sitting in a corner, with the candles floating and letting off just the dimmest light, Lily drifted off to sleep.


End file.
